greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Germanican Empire
The Empire of Germanicus, sometimes called the Germanican Empire, the Imperium of Germanicus, or the Imperium to some people, was a large empire and utopian-dictatorship and one of the primary antagonists of the KSF universe. They were a Technolist state ruled by both a totalitarian military council and a theocratic monarchy led by the Fuhrer-Kaiser, Cornelius I of Germanicus. Germanicus was also a major superpower that competed with other powers like Francia, Drachma, Arshea, Froggitaly, Cambria, and Yamato. The richest, largest, and strongest of the major powers, it held colonies within Africanus, Pacifica, and Muliania. Its capital was the city of Berlin, Earth. Germanicus had an alliance with Xerxes and People's Republic of Amestris known as the Axis of Independent Nations. It served as the polar opposite of the Galactic Rebel Alliance. It later joined the Allies after being decimated by the Empire of the Combine Race . The remaining forces are currently led by Nero Von Grunnivar. Histroy Culture Germanicus is mainly a nation with a mixture between Brutii and Mongooseral culture. The Germanican people usually practice one based on wealth, politic, luxury, honor, and war. Although higly advanced and civilized in a utopian fashion, they are also savage while in combat. They continue to use banners, war drums, and melee tactics as well as they use guns, grenaides, bombs, starships, and mechanized warfare. This shows an example of their war-like nature and is seen as a symbol of pride. They also have proud way of representing their culture by using the symbol of a two-headed eagle, in which one head represents honor while the other represents loyalty. Although a mythological being, it is also extremely popular within Germanican mythology. However, it is now used as a national symbol rather than a sign of Paganism, which the Germanican Empire is extremely against it. The letter "M" represents the Mongooseral race, since they are the majority race native to their fatherland. Religion Gottwienism is the official monotheistic religion of the Imperium. It is based on the worshipping of Terra, formally the pagan goddess of war and justice. This was because of the nation's growing distrust with their Pagan roots. Formed in 1500 AD, Gottwienism started out as a minority religion within the Germanican Republic. By the end of the Germanican Civil War, the religion expanded towards its largest peak by 2067, under the Germanican Empire's great influence. Athiests and Catholics also make up the religious structure of Germanicus. Like Gottwienism, they became popular to the public, but they are not as large as the native religion itself. However, other religions such as Paganism are viewed as "evil inventions built by the spineless Terrans and Edanians." Gottwienists, Athiests, and Catholics would beat up Pagans and bring them to the military, where the Pagans would be sent into reeducation camps, eradicating any religion that is considered "inferior" to the state. This included those of secret societies. Demographics The Imperium is primarily made up of the Mongooserals and Brutii, the two races that make up the native majority. Other races are included such as the Tellips, the largest minority, the Corelli, the Vash'gar, the Shidani, and the Gasdori. Eugenics within the Empire has established a policy based on racial purity, military training, and intellectual discipline. The project involves in that of an individual's "purity" and intelligence within these four educational courses: *1. Arts and Literature *2. Science and Mathematics *3. History and Economics *4. Physical Education. About 95% of the population have passed all of these tests and are given a role in society based on their intelligence, flexability, strength, strategy, and charisma. The other 5% failed the tests and are deemed "unfit" to live in society. Military The main military organization of Germanicus is the Imperial Germanican Military, which consists of three branches: the Germanican Ground Forces, the Germanican Airforce, and the Imperial Germanican Armada. The traditional uniform colors are black (representing authority), blue (representing loyalty and obedience), grey (representing wisdom), and white (representing purity). Economy Germanicus's economy is a quasi-free-market economy in which the technolist government has most influence, compare to capitalist nations. Although it supports private property and free-market economy, most of the economic decisions are formed by the government and the people are not able to choose homes of their own. Each job the individual chooses would mean that the person is to also become a member of the military. Those who are unsure about choosing a job are given one by the government. If one refuses the one given by the government, then the result is either re-education or execution. Communism and capitalism are abhorred within the empire and are thus labeled as acts of heresy. Category:Factions Category:Imperialist Category:Monarchies